1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for performing a Bluetooth communication in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for performing a Bluetooth communication in a wireless terminal, in an optimal orientation and/or direction in which a received signal strength indication (RSSI) is above a certain level.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Bluetooth antenna is used for performing a Bluetooth communication in a wireless terminal and is smaller in size than the wireless terminal. As a result, the Bluetooth antenna is typically positioned and mounted at an edge of the wireless terminal.
Due to structural components (such as liquid crystal display (LCD), radio frequency (RF) shield, or the like) of the wireless terminal, the Bluetooth antenna does not have uniform gain in all directions.
Further, the Bluetooth antenna may have a gain deviation depending on the opening or closing of a folder of the wireless terminal. Also, the gain of Bluetooth antenna may depend on an orientation and/or direction of the wireless terminal relative to a Bluetooth headset that is in the Bluetooth communication with the wireless terminal.
As a result, there is a drawback in that, since the Bluetooth antenna is small and is positioned at the edge of the wireless terminal, the antenna has a great gain deviation in radiation performance that depends on orientation and/or direction.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for performing a Bluetooth communication.